


Richie and Eddie finally meet!

by coodlepoop



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coodlepoop/pseuds/coodlepoop
Summary: Richie tozier finally gets to meet his online bff/love of his life in real life.+self indulgent writing cause I miss reddie <3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Richie and Eddie finally meet!

**Author's Note:**

> very very self indulgent unbeta'd and also lack of sleep

For a fine friday afternoon, Richie Tozier's apartment was unsually quiet except for the low splashing sound of the shower water hitting the floor.

Richie Tozier finally rinsed off the shampoo off his hair, turned off the shower and stood in front of his bathroom mirror.

He didn't know if it was excitement or the nerves making his face unnaturally red as he tried to calm himself. "God it's just Eddie..." he repeated himself but it just made him panic more.

Years of them planning this exact day had finally arrived and Richie, the one who suggested this particular day was standing butt naked in his bathroom panicking.

He glanced at his reflection, scanning his face for something, a zit maybe but that hadn't happened in years. So he just stood there feeling more self conscious as minutes passed.

Eddie Kaspbrak was his online best friend. Someone he just met at random on Twitter arguing about whatever nerdy stuff he was into in his junior years of high school. Neither did he nor Eddie expected for it to turn into a full 4 years of friendship. It wasn't exactly a meet cute, Richie thinks, because before he knew what a softie Eddie actually is (which Eddie will never admit to but Richie just knows) he thought that user kaspbruh would really just go for it and show up at his door one day to strangle him like he had promised to do previously. 

Neither of them can recall who first started being 'actually' nice to the other like randomly ask about the test one of them had mentioned or wished them a happy birthday with an emoji or two. 

Neither of them can remember (or admit) who slipped it into the conversations that they should Skype each other, _JUST_ so they can show each other the finger or call each other weird names they hate face to face. Richie says it was Eddie and he even has receipts but Eddie just refuses to believe him and gets all embarrassed and shit (cute, cute, CUTE!)

They have so far celebrated 3 of their birthdays together. Richie would go all out and buy cupcakes with candles and birthday hats and confettis. He would make Eddie pretend blowing the candles through the phone as he blew it together with him to which Eddie would blatantly show his disgust but then towards the end would blush and thank him. 

As Eddie's soft smile flashes before him, his phone buzzes near the wash basin, he turns it on to see a message. 

**Eddie sphagetti:** _boarding rn can't wait to meet you :))_

He feels the same tingly sensation in his stomach that he has felt for years. 

You see the thing is, Richie Tozier KNOWS he's in love with Eddie Kaspbrak. It took him 3 years to just admit it to himself but now that he has finally come to term with this he finds it even more difficult to come face to face with Eddie. 

*

"I just KNOW you are even more of a douchebag in real life." Eddie says over one of their Skype calls. 

"Ahh Eds, you see, but I got myself some nice extra inches to carry it around ya' know" 

"Eww, Richie no" he scrunches his nose in disgust as he tries to put away his noodle box. "I told you not to talk about your wank when I'm eating."

"Bad boys like these needs to be talked about or else they start eating themselves up, das just biology luv." Richie chomps down on his own noodles "Dunno about your's eds but mine tastes like piss"

"WHAT THE FUCK TOZIER?!" the other boy puts down his chopsticks in defeat. 

"MY NOODLES! MY- I WAS TALKING ABOUT NOODLES NOT MY WEE WEE!!" 

"God" Eddie rolls his eyes picking his chopsticks up back again. "I told you we can skip Chinese, you always have a bad toilet case after it but you never listen to me." 

Richie grins over the screen at him. "Don't want your wittle bwabie an upset stomach now do you?" 

"Yeah" Eddie looks directly at the camera "wouldn't want to miss Richie Tozier's one man show would I?" 

"Aww..going soft on me, are you Kaspbrak?" he coos. 

"Please" Eddie says as he looks away but the flush on his face doesn't go unnoticed by Richie as he feels his stomach tingling. But he laughs it off. 

"Thursdays are for bad takeouts eds my good man, you gotta experiment with bad food once in a while, otherwise how would you appreciate the good stuff huh?" 

Eddie rolls his eyes, "Years, and I still don't get how we even ended up friends." 

"Oh right." Richie pauses, he had been prepping for this dialogue in his mirror by himself for months now. "Speaking of us umm..."

"What?" Eddie asks suddenly tensed.

"Its been what 4 years since we first started talking."

"Yeah.." Richie can see the panic rising in Eddie's face, he quickly gets to the point. 

"I was thinking that we should meet."

"Oh." Eddie's face visibly relaxes but quickly gets scrunched up again like his brain is starting to analyze what the other boy just said. 

"No, I mean, no pressure at all, just a suggestion.. umm.. if you dont want to meet its totally fine, like no big deal we can continue this, it's cool I'm totally-" 

"Yes." Eddie says simply. 

"Huh-" Richie blinks once or twice before recovering his voice again "Oh like, yes in "no meeting Richie" or "yes let's meet" "

"Let's meet," Eddie says casually as he can "like in person."

"Oh." now Richie goes quiet, he imagined himself asking this question 1000 times in the mirror but didn't stop to think about what he'll do if Eddie agreed. "Okay so uh.." he nervously starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll come to LA." 

"What? No! Don't bother! I'll come visit you in NYC, I was already planning about it you see, it coincides with my cousin's wedding-" 

"You don't have a cousin who's getting married." Eddie says simply. 

"Ahh see Eduardo these are the cons of having an online bff, you just end up confessing everything including the fact that you work as an undercover Russian spy and then one day slash goes your throat." 

"Ughh- you are a different species Tozier." Eddie rolls his eyes but lets out a quiet giggle and it makes Richie oh-so-very struck "but I really wanna come to LA."

"Why? Has the wondrous tales of my pp finally got to you?" Richie teases getting his normal composure back. 

"You wish," Eddie laughs "I just wanna see LA for once, and now that I'm free from my mother and all..."

Richie nods, he knows about Sonia alright, and how manupulative she is. She even convinced Eddie that he was suffering since he was a kid. He remembers the time Eddie called him late at night crying when he found out his medicines were fake and how his mother had muchasen something. Richie felt so terrible that day, he just wanted to fly all the way to New York and comfort him, hug him as tightly as he could. At that time he didn't really know what it was that he felt about the other boy but one thing he knew for sure that he wanted to protect Eddie from all the harm there was in the world.

"Sure, so Los Angeles it is!" He smiles at Eddie trying to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs with happiness. Which he did as soon as they cut the call.

Back to the present Richie Tozier is still staring at his reflection. A month ago he could NOT wait another day for this day to come. As soon as his head would hit the pillows after a long day of college, he would start making up scenarios in his head, how he would like to kiss the shit out of Edward Kaspbrak to the point where all he could think about was him. He would excuse himself from classes just so he could text Eddie without any distractions, Eddie would get mad at him for bunking classes sure but it wasn't like Richie already doesn't skip class anyways. He would find himself fighting off sleep just so he could call Eddie after he was done with whatever project he was working on. 

_"You know you don't have to wait for me."_ Eddie sighs over the phone.

"Oh but you know spaghetti-man, I would anyways."

Another buzz from his phone. 

**Eddie: 📷 photo**

Richie gulps before he presses open the text. 

It's a picture of Eddie. Smiling at the camera, his hand above his eyebrows shielding his eyes from the sun. The freckles very clearly visible even as he scrunches his nose. 

_i is flying to uuuu_ it says with a heart emoji which makes Richie go shbskakahsvsn. 

Richie pauses as he continues to stare at the picture. Eddie looks so fucking adorable he finds it hard to think for a moment. It's not like they've never sent each other pics before, fuck it, he even has one of Eddie as his phone lockscreen (which reminds him to change it or else it'd be super awkward) but not like this, never have both of them really shared a serious selfie before. It's either a pic of them with a very bad angle or making a meme face. It's funny because they tell each other almost everything and yet have never shared anything other than those. 

Suddenly something snaps inside Richie. _It's literally Eddie wtf am I doing overthinking stuff_

And with that Richie wraps himself in a towel and rushes out to put on his outfit which his other best friend Beverly Marsh picked out for him.

He scans himself for the last time in the mirror and finally steps outside his apartment. 

Richie taps his foot impatiently on the floor much to the annoyance of an old man next to him so seemed to be throwing constant glares at his direction, not that he really cared. All he could think about was how the flight was gonna land any minute now. And Eds would be here. 

_What if he thinks I'm not anything like how I present myself as?_ he thinks for a moment but quickly discards that since Eddie has already seen him in his worst. _Why the fuck am I being so self conscious? he's literally seen me pick on my nose so many times. And that's not even the worst one._

_But what if he really just thinks of you as his best friend and nothing else? Do you think you can manage being around him?_ He gets annoyed at himself for thinking that. Of course he can do with just being friends. I love him way too much to pull such a dick move. 

_Well what if things changes? What if meeting in real life leads to both of you starting to become distant, I mean you know stuff like your his personal fucking diary, don't you think he'll rather avoid you than keep a walking talking biography around, people do call you trashmouth for a reason Rich, and he knows that too._ Richie feels himself panicking again, he taps his foot more aggressively and gets shot another dirty look from the old man. 

He wants to get up and leave. No it won't be like that for them. Maybe he's overthinking too much. They are literally friends who are finally meeting each other, nothing more nothing less. 

He feels his phone buzz again. 

_Eddie: oii I've landed which gate are you by??_

Richie must have missed the landing announcement while he was having a panic attack. He scrambles to type quickly. 

_Richie: gate 4 oh my god :)))))_ He cringes after hits send. _god, control yourself tozier he's literally just landed_

_Eddie: umm Richie before we REALLY meet_

_Eddie: i wanna say something but it's really weird_

_Richie: what? are you lost? don't tell me ur lost_

_Eddie: no dumbass,_

_Eddie: im panicking_

_Eddie: can you like wait for a couple of mins more_

_Eddie: I'm sorry._

_Richie: wtf why are u saying sorry for?_

_Richie: take as much time as u want_

_Richie: I can leave rn we can always meet tmrw or any other day_

_Eddie: wtf no I wanna meet you today_

_Eddie: just gimme a min ok_

_Richie: ok :)))_

_Richie: are u okay though?_

_Eddie: I'm I'm don't worry_

_Richie: actually I might be panicking a bit too_

_Eddie: wow really_

_Eddie: why?_

_Richie: back to you eds_

_Eddie: I asked first_

_Richie: it's really silly you'll laugh_

_Eddie: rich_

_Eddie: why do you suddenly care what if I'll laugh or not_

_Eddie: please don't tell me things will change after we meet_

_Eddie: we've been talking for years and I always thought meeting would change things_

Richie can see that Eddie is typing something but he closes the iMessage and calls him. 

_"Hello Rich?"_ Eddie's voice is soft and quiet. Richie can sense his panic through his phone. 

"I'm panicking too Eds." he says simply "I was thinking the same thing too." 

The other end goes quiet but Richie continues. 

"But you know what? Whatever happens, I know we'll be okay, you know why Eds? As corny as it sounds, it's us. Literally. Just Eddie and Richie being best friends or whatever."

Eddie laughs. 

"Come on out baby so I can finally stab you to death like I promised 4 years ago." 

_"God I almost forgot about that! You better brace yourself cause I'll fucking choke you to death. Thanks for reminding by the way. Great motivation."_

"The please is all mine if you know what I mean. Oh to be choked by a Kaspbrak! Do wish it was mrs. Kaspbrak but honestly you're the next best substitute." 

_"Fuck you Richard."_

"Wow I can't believe you didn't tell your mom about this she'd totally go nuts if she finds out you're all the way across the ocean to meet your lover."

 _"It's not- nevermind, god why is this stupid gate so far away-"_ Richie can hear Eddie moving about in frustration. 

"OH my god Eddie please tell me you actually asked your mom and she finally knows about my existence after 4 fucking years like I was really having a severe case of blueballs." Richie could swear he could _hear_ the smaller boy's eyeroll. 

"oh by the way Eddie are you really 5'9" or were you catfishing me all along cause you know I like em short and angsty-"

_"Please okay, I'm like, only 5 inches shorter than you."_

"Whatever Eds that's really a short people thing to say. I remember you being so small and squishy. You remember that time eds whe we were talking last December and you had like your duck blanket and stuff with your Rudolf ass nose-" 

_"Shut up, just shut up Richie...also I think I can see you."_

"What really?" Richie jumps up in his seat. His eyes darts to the exit as he scans the people coming out of it. 

_"Yeah! Oh my God I can see you!! You have 'big fucking loser' written all over your face right? With the clown suit?"_ Eddie laughs 

"Yeah very funny Kaspbrak, peak comedy, get your ass down here quick I'll literally hug you." 

_"Oh wait, now I can see you for real, HEY!!"_

Richie doesn't really have to look around. He spots Eddie right away, his suitcase in one hand he looks just like Eddie. Why did he even think he'll grow two heads or something. He waves his other arm into the air and Eddie finally looks at him. 

Before Richie can really take everything in Eddie runs towards him and jumps at him making Richie loose his balance for a second but he quickly regains it. 

"RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER OH MY GOD!!" he screams pulling him into the tightest hug possible. Richie's just freezes on spot, his hands awkwardly hovering around Eddie's waist. The smaller boy pulls back and let's out a happy sigh. Now that his face is literally inches away he notices everything that the shitty screen couldn't give justice to. Eddie has the most beautiful set of eyes Richie has ever seen, his lashes are long and he looks like a fucking Disney prince with it. His curls are tossed from the sleep probably but it's the most attractive messy hair Richie has ever seen, his hands reach out to touch it but falls back when his eyes land on Eddie's lips. 

"Rich I seriously cannot fucking believe it, you have no idea how much I-" 

He does not get to finish his sentence as Richie goes in and kisses him right on the lips. _I'm kissing Eddie Kaspbrak_ is all his lizard brain could think. 

Then something miraculous happens. Eddie actually kisses him back. 

_huh._

Before he could pull back in surprise, Eddie quickly places his hands on his cheeks to stop him from doing so. Richie gladly obliges. of course. 

Richie Tozier had thought about kissing Eddie Kaspbrak on many different occasions, and each time he thought that he might die with the gravity of his own affection. He would just combust and become one with the wind or something. As scary as it was to come to terms with his feelings, he would always go back to the same thought to chase that high, be it only imaginary. 

And now it was real. Right now. It was real.

And it felt so fucking right. 

He was meant to kiss him. Richie Tozier was made to kiss Eddie Kaspbrak, to hold him in his arms. 

The love, oh god, his love for Eddie Kaspbrak is real, it's so fucking real. What the fuck was he supposed to do now that he knows for sure it's real. 

Richie pulled back. 

"I can't-I can't fucking breathe Eddie I-fuck" He gasped for air before looking at the other boy's flushed face "wait, no-kiss me-" he went in again. Eddie laughed before taking him in his embrace. "And I thought I had trouble breathing."

Richie heard the old man clear his throat but he didn't really give a fuck. He just wanted to kiss Eddie forever. 

Eddie pulled back first and he smiled softly at him as he did so. Richie's heart when haywire again even though he kissed him like a second ago. 

"That was very-" 

"I love you Eddie Kaspbrak. " It slipped out before he could stop himself

"Wait what-" Eddie looked at him amused, "am I dumb or you really didn't know you loved me before I kissed you?"

Richie just stared dumbly. 

"Wait... you mean to tell me that all this time I was... oh my god-all this time I was thinking you were in love with me and were in denial like I was-"

"Wait, hold up- YOU LOVE ME BACK??!!" Richie blinks furiously in disbelief. 

"YES YOU DUMBASS DO YOU REALLY THINK I KISS PEOPLE I HAVE NEVER MET IN AN AIRPORT FULL OF PEOPLE BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE THEM??" 

"Oh." was all Richie could manage to say. 

"Yeah."

"So like you LOVE love me? Because if it's a prank I'll be so fucking mad, I know you wanted to start a youtube channel and all, this could be a really good clickbait title 'I kiss my online best friend!' I mean except for the part where I'm literally head over heels in love with you and not just a struggling actor-"

"Oh my god shut the fuck up!" the smaller boy grabs his shirt pulling him into another kiss. 

"Why do you talk so much?" Eddie looks pissed which makes Richie smile in adoration. 

"Trashmouth." Richie smiles as the other just rolls his eyes.

"You're gonna take me to your place or what?"

Later that night as they lay on the sofa watching the anime they ticked off on their to do list once they met, Eddie leans down on Richie's shoulders as the other boy tightens his one hand embrace around him. 

"Richie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you, you know, I've felt so since a very long time." Eddie looks over at him "So if you go off on a rant again saying how you have loved me right from when we first interacted that is a fucking lie. I actually really hated you."

"Awww I love you too Eddie spaghetti, even when you said that AM was their best album even though we all know Humbug was"

"Don't-" 

Richie leans down to kiss him "I'm lucky I got to kiss you Eds, people don't exactly come out of the friendzone often," he pecks his lips softly "except maybe that redhead from Harry Potter."

"HIS NAME IS RON-Richie you are- remind me again why I like you in the first place?" 

"Easy, cause of my gigantic-" 

"No" 

"Heart."

"Acceptable"

"And also my very massive cock"

**Author's Note:**

> lemme wake up without a headache to re-read it aight good night/day gays💕


End file.
